Deleted Scenes
by Monk-O-Phile81
Summary: deleted scenes' that bring the charaters closer together. I'm a big monk/Natalie shipper. enjoy! *Monk-O-Phile81 Just added a third chapter. It's an adition to Mr. Monk and the Genius. Hope you enjoy! *81
1. Mr Monk Gets Stuck in Traffic

**Mr. Monk Gets Stuck in Traffic**

(Monk and Natalie are sitting on the back of the highway patrol car. Natalie is wrapped in a shock blanket, he just wiped mud off her face.)

_Oh no! _Natalie thought as she looked at the detective _he sees the little tiny spot of mud on my nose. _Natalie, of course was right, he pulled out his handkerchief and reached over to wipe the mud off. She just pulled away

"Mr. Monk, it's fine! You got it.

"No. There's just a little spot if you hold still I can get it!" Monk replied as he slid off the highway patrol car that was their couch for the moment. He wiped and wiped until he was satisfied that it was all gone, but he left his hand on her nose as he stared deep into her eyes. Before she knew it her boss, Adrian Monk, the man who after seven (not sure on timing of this episode, sorry if I'm wrong.) years still considered himself a "married man", was kissing her ever so gently on the lips. When he realized it, he quickly pulled away.

" Uh …th…there was some…uh…some…"

"mud?" she said for him.

"Mud! That's it, but it's all gone now."

"Uh. Thanks, for saving me…and for…um…making sure all the mud was gone. Ya' know, two way street and all." She replied. "Come on Mr. Monk, let's go." Natalie said as she stood up and thought about how badly she wanted a hot bath right now and how sore she would be tomorrow.

"We better find Julie." The assistant said. As they walked away, she linked arms with the detective and thought about the "mud" he got off her lips.


	2. Love

This one doesn't connect to any story in particular, it just came to me at around 1:30am.(I couldn't sleep) hope you enjoy.

Monk-O-Phile81

Adrian Monk stood there by the door of his San Francisco home. Finally, it was quiet, but this quietness made him uneasy and made his thoughts turn to the events of the evening. He hurried to the radio and tuned into exactly 100 FM.

"Sooooooooome where out there, beneath the pale moon light, someone's thinking of me. And loving me to niiiiiight!" the artist belted out.

"Is that true? Is some one out there thinking of me and loving me tonight?" As if in answer to his unspoken query, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Adrian…Monk."

"I know who it is, silly, I'm the one who called you." It was the very person, event, he was trying desperately to put out of his mink.

"Anyways," she continued, "I called to read you the weather report for tomorrow, you still want to hear it, right?"

"Huh?…Oh…um…yes, yes of course I do."

"Mr.….Adrian", she corrected herself on the new title, "Are you ok?…What I mean is, are WE ok?… we can talk about it if you want."

"What?…um, No . that's ok. I'd rather sing."

"Are you sure because I really think we should talk about what happened."

"Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you" Adrian sang.

"um…wow! I don't know what to say…"

"Uh…Uh." **Click** he didn't know what to do so he just hung up.

" Oh. God. Why didn't I pay attention to what song was on? Why didn't I just start singing Polly Wolly Doodle or something like that?" he then shuddered at the memory of Julie's card. "Oh why do I do these things?" he groaned.

The radio continued to play: "Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you" as the camera fades out.


	3. Natalie's Diary

_The idea hit me and I just had to write it! Plus I needed to work on my first person writing skills._

**Natalie's Diary**

Ok. So the a few weeks ago Adrian Mr. Monk and I were working on this case, this chess genius killed his wife. Anyways, we were sitting in my car, I was reading books written by 'The Guy' (my boss's term for the guilty person, man or woman) we were in front of 'the Guy's' house on a stakeout. All of a sudden, Mr. Monk says he's coming. So I'm trying to rack my brain, and suddenly I think of something,

"Let's kiss" they do it in all the detective movies. I instantly changed my mind when I remembered who I was talking about, this man is afraid of shaking hands, he'd never kiss me. "Never mind, I never said that."

So the other day, we're working on a new case. We're on a stakeout following the latest 'Guy' when Mr. Monk suddenly informs me that 'The Guy' is coming.

"What should we do? I know" I turn to him about to give him my idea, when he gets this scared look on his face, "Don't worry, I won't suggest _that_ again!" I face forward again, racking my brain, when suddenly he grabs my face and starts kissing me! At first I was completely shocked, but what can I say, Adrian Monk is a GREAT kisser! I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then thought I'd check to see if 'The Guy' had passed yet. He was nowhere in sight. I said "Mr. Monk" or at least I tried, he was still kissing me. So I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Monk! That wasn't the guy we were looking for!"

"Oops. My mistake." Was all he said.

"Mr. Monk, the guy we're looking for is white and has bright red, practically carrot top, hair; the guy that just walked by was black. How could you get them mixed up?"

"I-uh-um…are those new earrings?" he stammered.

"No, they're not new earrings, and you know that. Now answer my question." I admit, I was being kind of harsh, especially since I rather enjoyed it, but I also enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Um, Natalie, here he comes." He leaned over and began kissing me again, I have to admit, I didn't protest all that much, and I completely forgot about my question…who cares if 'The Guy' wasn't really coming, there can be as many fake 'the guys' as he wants, as long as this is our cover……I just hope the captain doesn't show up, he might get mad about Monk getting paid for not working.

_Let me know what you think. I hope I did o.k. _

_81_


End file.
